Warsaw's Action
Warsaw's Action is the first case in World Edition and it is the first case also in Europe. Plot After being convinced by Chief Helfer to join The Elite as this was lifetime chance as being a Detective. The Player finally joined in and said farewell to the members of the WPF and going to Warsaw, Poland with Assistant of the Agency, Jasper Mail. After arriving in Warsaw, Chief Joy welcomed the Player to the team and discussed what was happening. Apparently, there was a chaos in Europe that was undergoing for Five Years, no sources of who starting it or what. But, the European Union believes that there was an organization behind all the chaos. And they were in Warsaw for the meeting of the Europe Union. Abella Leroy needed her help as she was stalked by someone. Chief Joy assigned Ian Reyes, to go protect Abella. But halfway going to her, they noticed a blood coming from a Ice Skate, which they followed and turned out that Ethan Durand, France's prime minister was dead in a Ice Skate, forcing the Ice Skate to be closed until the murder investigation was solved. Suspects of the case were all known in the country; like Agnetha Abramsen, Dobroslaw Nowicki, Abella Leroy, Dominik Kowalski and Daniel Gruber, European Union's President. But, Dobroslaw was finally proved to be Ethan's killer. Dobroslaw was angered at the Player and said to he will ban The Elite in Poland. But, when the evidence was shown, he was clapping of how the Player solved the case within one day, he said that he killed because of the words he used to describe Poland, he was angered at Ethan and decided to kill him in process. When Dobroslaw was brought in the Court, Judge Victor introduces himself and he was honored to judge a murder case solved by the Player. Judge Victor said that the Warsaw Police Department discovered that Dobroslaw is one of the members of No More l'Europe, an organization that was behind all of the chaos in Europe in the last five years, Judge Victor sentences Dobroslaw by 30 years without an parole. Stats Victim * Ethan Durand (found his body frozen in a Ice Skate and was splitted into half) Murder Weapon * Ice Skate Killer * Dobroslaw Nowicki Crime Scenes Suspects Agnetha Abramsen Reporter * The Suspect eats Chlodnik. * The Suspect speaks Polish. * The Suspect reads Bonebreaker: Call of the Police. Appearance * The Suspect wears Red Shirt. Dobroslaw Nowicki President of Poland * The Suspect eats Chlodnik. * The Suspect Speak Polish. * The Suspect knows Geography * The Suspect reads Bonebreaker: Call of the Police. Appearance * The Suspect wears Black Striped White Shirt. Abella Leroy President of France * The Suspect drinks Chlodnik. * The Suspect reads Bonebreaker: Call of the Police. Appearance * The Suspect wears Red Jacket. Dominik Kowalski Protester * The Suspect eats Chlodnik. * The Suspect Speak Polish. * The Suspect knows Geography. Appearance * The Suspect wears Necklace Daniel Gruber President of the European Union * The Suspect eats Chlodnik. * The Suspect Speak Polish. * The Suspect reads Bonebreaker: Call of the Police. * The Suspect knows Geography. Appearance * The Suspect wears Red Shirt Quasi Suspect(s) Zuzana Lis Opera Conductor Dante Adriano Portuguese Politician Mikko Aho Finnish Politician Killer's Profile * The Killer eats Chlodnik. * The Killer's Blood is A-. * The Killer Speak Polish. * The Killer knows Geography. * The Killer reads Bonebreaker: Call of the Police. Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Przedmiescie Street (Clues: Victim's Body, Tickets, New Suspect: Agnetha Abramsen) * Autopsy Victim's Body (Hours: 12:00:00, The Killer eats Chlodnik) * Examine Tickets (New Suspect: Dobroslaw Nowicki, Prerequisite: Investigate Teatr Wielki) * Question Dobroslaw about the victim (The Suspect eats Chlodnik) * Investigate Teatr Wielki (Clues: Plate, Victim's Phone) * Examine Plate (Clue: Saliva) * Analyze Saliva (Hours: 8:00:00, The Killer's Blood Type is A-) * Examine Victim's Phone (New Suspect: Abella Leroy) * Question Abella about the victim inviting her to the Opera (The Suspect eats Chlodnik) * Question Agnetha about doing in the crime scene (The Suspect eats Chlodnik) * Go to Chapter 2 (3 Stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate National Museum (Clues: Bloody Ice Skate, Poster, Notepad) * Examine Bloody Ice Skate (Clue: Blood Sample) * Analyze Blood Sample (Hours: 6:00:00, Confirmed Murder Weapon) * Examine Poster (New Suspect: Dominik Kowalski) * Question Dominik about protesting against the victim (The Suspect eats Chlodnik) * Examine Notepad (Unlocked Crime Scene: Destroyed Building) * Investigate Destroyed Building (Clues: VIP Pass, CCTV Camera, Typewriter) * Examine VIP Pass (New Suspect: Daniel Gruber) * Question Daniel about throwing away victim's clothes (The Suspect eats Chlodnik) * Examine CCTV Camera (Prerequisite: Unlocked, Send to Bina) * Analyze CCTV Camera (Hours: 7:00:00, The Killer and Dobroslaw speaks Polish) * Analyze Typewriter (Hours: 6:00:00, The Killer knows Geography) * Go to Chapter 3 (2 Stars) Chapter 3 * Soon! Needle In a Haystack (1/7) * Soon! Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:AlternativeEnoch's Cases Category:World Edition (AlternativeEnoch) Cases